yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Tập 025
"Bộ bài Virus Hoạt động" là tập hai mươi lăm trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Nó được lên sóng tại Nhật vào 1 tháng 11, 2017. Nó đã có phụ đề chính thức thông qua Crunchyroll trong cùng ngày. Aoi biết trận đánh giữa nhóm Kị sĩ Hà Nội và Playmaker, nhưng cô ấy không biết cô ấy nên chiến đấu như Blue Angel hay giữ lời hứa của cô với Akira và không đi vào LINK VRAINS. Tuy nhiên, Emma sau đó xuất hiện trước cô ấy. Câu trả lời của Aoi sau cuộc gặp với Emma là gì? Trận đấu nổi bật: Blue Angel vs. Baira The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Blue Angel Blue Angel activates the Field Spell Card "Trickstar Light Stage". Upon activation, she can add a "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. Blue Angel adds "Trickstar Lilybell". As "Lilybell" was added to Blue Angel's hand using a method other than drawing, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/2000). Blue Angel Normal Summons "Trickstar Nightshade" (100/0). Blue Angel uses "Lilybell" and "Nightshade" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel" (2000/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Nightshade" was used as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard. She Special Summons it to the bottom-left Link Point of "Holly Angel" (100/0). As a "Trickstar" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Holly Angel" points to, its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Baira (Baira: 4000 → 3800 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted battle or effect damage, "Light Stage" inflicts an additional 200 damage to Baira (Baira: 3800 → 3600 LP). Blue Angel Sets a card. Turn 2: Baira As there is a Field Spell Card present on the field, Baira activates the effect of "Dark Mummy Probe" in her hand, Special Summoning it (700/0), then destroying a Field Spell Card. She destroys "Light Stage". Baira then Normal Summons another "Probe" (700/0). Baira Sets a card, before activating the Continuous Spell Card "Temple of the Kings", which allows her to activate a Trap Card the turn it was Set once per turn. She can also send it and a "Mystical Beast of Serket" to the GY to Special Summon a monster from her hand or Deck or a Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck. Baira activates her face-down Trap Card "Current Corruption Virus‎", Tributing a DARK monster with 0 DEF to negate the effects of all monsters Blue Angel controls with 2000 or less DEF and reduce their ATK to 0 for the next three turns, while also preventing Blue Angel from activating Monster effects from her hand. She Tributes a "Probe" ("Nightshade": 100 → 0 ATK). Link Monsters do not have DEF, hence "Holly Angel" is unaffected by the effect of "Current Corruption Virus‎". Baira activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Monster Restitch", Tributing a "Dark Mummy" monster she controls to Special Summon 3 "Dark Mummy Tokens". She Tributes her other "Probe". Baira uses the 3 "Dark Mummy Tokens" to Link Summon "Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps" (2400/LINK-3/↙↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Surgical Forceps" attacks "Holly Angel", but Blue Angel activates the Continuous Trap Card "Trickstar Perennial", sending a "Trickstar" monster to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of a "Trickstar" monster by battle until the end of this turn. She sends "Nightshade" to the Graveyard to prevent "Holly Angel" from being destroyed by battle. The attack continues (Blue Angel: 4000 → 3600 LP). Lá bài nổi bật The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.